Got You
by MagicWeMade
Summary: After Shadow Souls, Bonnie's loneliness lead her to committing a regretful act. When Damon finds out, he uses it to his advantage. AUish.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: After Shadow souls, the stress and pain of everything got to Bonnie, and as she watched yet again everyone else continue with their lives, all having someone to comfort them, she just stood there alone. Her pain led to something that she'd regret for the rest of her life. She betrayed Elena… or so she thought. When Damon finds out what Bonnie has done, he uses it to his advantage and blackmails Bonnie to help him get the thing he wants the most and just about everything else. (Damon is still a Vampire.)**_

**Hey guys, so, tell me what you think- this is my first _published _Vampire Diaries FanFic. Damon is still a Vampire! He didn't touch the rose and neither did Stefan :D**

The red head paced back and forth in her room. She had done a _terrible _thing. No, not terrible, she had done an insane, stupid, reckless and just down right inexcusable thing. She had betrayed one of the people who she cared about the most. _In fact, _she's betrayed _everyone_. Everyone would be angry with her. She would have less then she had now. Bonnie's breathing was jagged; she was literally scared of this whole situation. She was scared of the consequences, and the tears and the screaming, yelling and throwing. Bonnie knew all of this would happen if she told the truth of what she had done.

Bonnie closed her eyes and just stood still for a moment. She felt like just racking her fingers along her wall in agony, anger and pure irritation with herself. What the hell had she done? She was in so much trouble.

They had all thought Shinichi had affected them badly. _This _would shake up the whole group. What she had done would hurt more then anything, because it was personal. They all trusted her as a friend. They all trusted her with their secrets and trusted her with the fact that, as a friend and an ally, she wouldn't she wouldn't do anything that would betray, hurt or slipt up the group. She had done all of them.

The group might slipt up because of her. Well, to be fair, not just because of her, but because of… Stefan too. She had trouble even thinking his name. She had been so stupid, so desperate, so dumb, and yet, so alone and wishful.

Bonnie had a bad feeling in her stomach, which accompanied the huge lump in her throat as she tried not to give way to her tears. She had screwed up everything. Bonnie had a sinking feeling that this, what she had done would be the end of not only her friendship with Elena, but the end of her life. Some people could- and would want to- _kill _her for what she had done. That is to say that they were mad enough and they wanted to, nothing would be standing in their way. She signed that contract of so long ago and the punishment that may seem fit was probably death. And by _some people,_ she meant Damon and Elena.

Bonnie, was Bonnie. She couldn't stop them from trying to kill her, even if she wanted to. She was weak and defenceless Bonnie; she couldn't and wouldn't be able to stop that fate from prevailing and ending her life. Bonnie hung her head, looking down at her feet in utter shame. Bonnie shouldn't be capable of something like this. She was supposed to be sweet, innocent, and wouldn't-hurt-a-fly-Bonnie. That was it.

Bonnie just couldn't get the future vision of Elena's hurt filled blue eyes, with gold specs, as they filled with tears out of her mind. The tears would leak on to her perfectly pale cheeks, and at this point, Damon would jump in trying to be the hero, because _all _of this would be in his favour. This would be _rich _for him. He would then defend Elena; take her form in his strong arms like she had belonged there the whole time, and run off into the night.

After that, Stefan would leave, heartbroken by the way he had been bound to his consequences and caused his one true love to leave him. He would either leave or… Bonnie didn't want to think about the suicidal risks Stefan would take.

And like that, Elena would choose Damon over Stefan. Something like this would be the perfect thing to make Elena change her mind. Tears started to leak out of Bonnie's eyes. Damon wouldn't even give her a second glance. She'd just be part of his solution. Him and her weren't on good terms, so he wouldn't care if she broke into tears, or dying on the floor.

The disposition between her and Damon was not her top priority right now, she had a bigger problem, but the thing with Damon didn't help this situation either. The thing with Damon had happened a few nights ago, after they had returned from the Dark Dimension. Everyone had disappeared off with the person who would comfort him or her most; Bonnie was left alone and walked home on her own. Later that night, Damon had dropped by, there to tell her about his time with Elena and his plans. Bonnie had been so upset about everything. About him and everyone else not caring about her, so she had picked a fight.

Yes she had liked him, but it didn't matter when he didn't even care about her. So he and she fought until the crack of dawn. She argued with him about him fooling around with Elena. Her heart obviously belonged to Stefan and he shouldn't have interfered. At first he tried to calm her down, but she kept reeling him on, saying terrible things she shouldn't have said. Like that he was alone and always would be, because he doesn't care about others.

He agued about the fact that she was a jealous _witch _and he thought she was innocent, but she was just a selfish_… bitch_. Bonnie had gasped at this and retorted that Elena wasn't into people like him, mean, selfish, idiotic, dick-headish, _devilish, messed up_ people who only want what they can't have. His eyes had grown darker, scaring her, but she hadn't backed down. Damon had narrowed his eyes when the sun had begun to come up.

Bonnie had had tears sticking to her face, as she wiped them off every so often. She had then been so frustrated and angry that the words that she knew shouldn't have said just came out. "Katherine didn't love you, Elena doesn't love you, is there a connection? Oh yes, there is, you love them both, but you, Damon Salvatore are a sick, insane, monster and no one will_ ever_ love you. You'll always be second to your brother; you're not good enough, and _you_ don't belong here." Bonnie remembered yelling.

At that point, Bonnie knew she had hit something. Because before she knew it, Damon had flown at her, pinning her to her bedroom wall. His face had been so close to hers, his sweet, cool breath in her face. One of his hands was at her throat, while the other was on the wall, making escape impossible. His lean legs had been pressed against hers, so that he couldn't move and she had been gasping for air.

"Don't mess with me witch," He had almost hissed. "Don't you _ever _speak to me like that again. You have no idea what I'm capable of and I won't hesitate to rip you limb from limb if you _ever _give me that attitude again," He had warned cruelly. With that, he had then left.

Bonnie's thoughts returned to the present as she tried to slow her breathing and calm and organise her thoughts, Bonnie began to grow queasy thinking of that memory all hopes before about Damon and her would go down hill, faster then you could say _cheated_. That's exactly what she had done. She doesn't even deserve Damon. She had always hoped Damon and her would have a future, but Damon was Damon and he wanted what he wanted, she should just give up on that daydream. He wanted Elena and that would be it.

Since they were fighting, she didn't even have Damon… Now, she had no one. Damon was probably her last hope for someone to care, but he was a selfish person and he would never care again after that. Bonnie was officially alone. Elena would never speak to her again and neither would Matt or Meredith. Bonnie was frazzled. She felt alone; now, more then ever. All she had wanted was someone to understand her pain.

Her problem with Damon was minute to what she had done with… Stefan.

The bad thing was that Bonnie felt inclined to tell someone; but she couldn't. Everyone would judge her and no decent person would keep the secret.

Bonnie then walked over to her desk, where all her pencils and books lay, scattered and in a complete frazzle. Bonnie thought briefly about writing in her diary. Maybe that would help, her diary would be just like a person she could tell, expect it didn't judge.

Bonnie felt warmness arise in her chest as that idea had spurred, but it instantly faltered as she realised the faults in that _brilliant _plan of hers. What if someone read the diary? What if someone was casually walking through her room and just couldn't keep a hold on their curiosity. She couldn't let that happen. That would be a disaster.

Bonnie decided to keep pacing, looking up at her window every so often, as she felt the stingy, eerie feeling of being watched. Bonnie brushed it off. All of her senses were on high alert, working over time. They were insane and crazy, and were most likely picking up false signs.

If only she could just tell Elena, without actually _telling _her… A frown appeared on the young druid's face. That made absolutely _no _sense, McCullough, Bonnie mentally scolded herself.

Then, suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She could write a letter to Elena and explain everything, and then, just throw it away. She would have gotten the feeling of dread and incapability to tell anyone out of her system, and she could figure out where o go from there. The brown- eyed girl sat down in her chair and started to pick up and organize all the scattered pens and papers on her desk. One she was done, she felt a shiver run down her back randomly.

Bonnie looked behind her- out the window for any sign of someone watching her. Even though it was incredibly dark out side, she could tell the view out side her window was clear of people stalking her so she shook off the feeling and turned around to hopefully be able to rid herself of the itching need to tell someone. Bonnie picked up a blue pen and a tore e piece of paper from her lined dairy.

She set both items in front of her and picked up the pen and put the tip on the paper, wondering how to start. Then a train of thought went round and picked up everything she wanted to say and was ready for Bonnie to dump everything on the paper. Bonnie began to write with a look of shame and her eyes glistening and welling with tears.

_Dear Elena, _

_I have done something terrible, and I know you're never going to forgive me, but I thought I should explain. After we got back from the Dark Dimension… Everyone was comforted, they had some one to go home to, someone to comfort them. You had Stefan and Damon, they had you, Meredith had Matt and Alaric… and I felt as though I had no one; I know now that wasn't true, now. I felt so alone and desperate. The following week was even worse. No one came to visit; in fact, no one even called to see if I was okay or if Shinichi hadn't kidnapped me or something. Nothing could have happened to me and no one cared to care. _

_So… Tonight, I was walking to the boarding house; I was angry, alone and desperate. I was prepared for a full-blown argument when my cowardly ways kicked in and I decided to not go in and keep walking. So that's what I did, until I got lost... I had wondered into the Old Wood and I just sat down, because I didn't care anymore. I started to cry and I'm not sure when, but Stefan showed up… hunting or something. He comforted me. He _cared, _Elena. One thing led to another… and I'm sorry Elena but, well, I kissed him, he kissed back and before I knew it, we had done it… We had gone to far. I didn't mean it Elena, I was just so alone, and maybe he was upset and felt alone too, I don't know why he didn't it. I just know, I wasn't myself, and I regret it with my life, which I realize my mistake could cost…_

_Elena, once again, I am incredibly sorry, I don't expect you to forgive me, it's just, you had everything and I had nothing and I needed someone. I suppose I dragged Stefan into it; I didn't exactly give him a choice, I had been so upset, so please try not to be mad with him… though, you probably will be. You had Damon _and _Stefan, like you always had everything else. I've always been second and I wanted to feel special for once in my life and it happened. I was second with Matt, with you and Meredith and with… Well, it doesn't matter; I just hope you'll... Just, I love you always Elena, I'm always here for you. You'll always be my best friend, no matter what; just remember that. I am truly sorry._

_Love, Bonnie._

Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat. She only wished that she could actually tell Elena this, but she'd never been good at breaking bad news. She just knew exactly what people would say. Bonnie rested her head on her desk. She just wished she could erase everything that happened tonight. But the world didn't work like that. There may be such things as vampires, werewolves and witches, but that doesn't mean there was such thing as something to undo the regretted.

She had realized she had wasted her time and the paper saying the same things over and over in the letter, but Elena was never going to read it, now was she? So what did it matter? Besides, it's what came out, and she didn't hold anything back. When she was mentioning being second choice, what she was going to say was, being second choice to Damon. Though, she probably wasn't even his 15th choice. Elena didn't know of her feelings for Damon- well her recently past feelings. She thought they had been cast away after her _little crush _as she calls it. But they hadn't and she hadn't ever told her, Elena would just find a way to tell her it would never happen. That was just Elena. Bonnie had also neglected to mention that Elena could be a little bit of well… a two-timer. She wanted both Stefan and Damon and that just wasn't fair.

Bonnie folded the paper into a square and put it into her jeans' pocket. She then collapsed on her bed, fully clothed. Bonnie decided she would go and throw the letter out in a local, random bin on the way to school, that way it would be harder to find. She didn't want to risk anyone who came to her house reading it, like one of her friends or family members_. That_ would be just peachy. Bonnie ignored the feeling of being watched that had never left, as she drifted into a long needed sleep, where her worries drifted away.

***** (*) *****

Damon sat high in the tree outside Bonnie's window. His crow form was so much more practical at times like these, you could spy on who ever you wanted and not get noticed. Damon had been outside Bonnie's window for a while now.

Before he came here, he had decided to leave the boarding house, his attempts to comfort Elena about the Dark Dimension failing, because he had never been good at comforting. Elena had fallen asleep anyway and he decided to go for a walk. Elena still wanted Stefan more then him… One day that would change. Damon knew Stefan would be back from his hunting trip soon, so he left the boarding house without turning back.

Walking further and further away from his starting point, Damon let the cool breeze clear his thoughts. Damon had been quite content and relaxed until his nose picked up on a familiar scent and he found himself picking up on two people, but their powers were unlike those of a human or vampire. One was just a little stronger and brighter then a humans, and the other… the power was unexplainable. It was just simply, _glowing._ Who ever this person, or whatever this thing was, it had to be strong and powerful. More powerful, then dare he say it, himself.

Damon narrowed his eyes, as the scent of the greater power seemed partly unfamiliar, while the scent and the power of the smaller made a light go off in his head. Looks like the little watch was out for a midnight _stroll…_ Damon thought casually, with a smirk. But what was she doing out in the Old Wood? And what greater power was she with?

Frankly, Damon didn't care. The witch had insulted him far too many times for him to care about her safety; she could die for all he cared. How dare she insult him, how dare she. Who does she think she is? He spared her life, though he wouldn't do it again. The night last week that they spent arguing had taken what it felt all his restraint to not kill her. Elena would never be his if he killed her best friend.

Then, Damon had wanted to know why the redhead was out in the Old Wood at this time of night. What was she doing?

All his questions froze and drifted away as he saw the petite redhead walking out of the Old Wood, meters away from him. It was dark, but he could still see her expression and body language. Bonnie was covering herself up physically, her hands wrapped around her small torso. Her big, brown, doe-like eyes were wide. Not with fear, but with… regret? Confusion? Being dazed, dazzled or lustful? Damon actually had _no _idea.

He couldn't read her at the moment, she was blocking her thoughts, so he had no choice but to follow the girl home and see what he could find out. For one thing, Damon knew he had seen that expression before… He of course had not seen this expression around himself or his _companions._ But he had seen it around others. It was the expression of _unwanted sex_… That couldn't be true, though. Poor, innocent Bonne wouldn't do that. She was…Bonnie. She wouldn't, she couldn't. It's not possible.

Damon had wanted to find out exactly what was going on, and very soon.

So, his curiosity had led him to his position now, in his crow form, outside of Bonnie's window, gazing at her sleeping form. Damon had decided to change into his human form, as he relaxed himself on the tree, staring her small body, smirking widely. This was just perfect.

Just a few minutes ago, Bonnie had been pacing her room, worried about something. But what exactly had she been worrying of? Damon had caught fraises of worry and betrayal. Bonnie had betrayed someone and apparently it was Elena. Damon had caught snippets of what Bonnie had been thinking, but they were jumbled words that echoed things like '_kill me' _and '_Hate me' _as well as _'Cheated', 'Betrayed' _and '_scared'. _But the words that most interested him were those of which spoke of him, himself.

They were things like, "_Damon would_ _be the hero' _and '_In his favor' '_and_ 'This would be rich for him'. _He had even caught things about Stefan. A smirk had played on edges of Damon's mental mouth. His little bird had a secret. She had a secret that could benefit him greatly, apparently.

Luckily, after that, her thoughts had become more organized, unblocked and Damon had heard more of her thoughts.

Her secret was something that got even Saint Stefan into trouble, and got _himself_ with Elena. As Bonnie had stated it, this _was_ rich; rich for him of course. Damon had watched carefully as Bonnie sat down and wrote down everything in a torn out piece of paper. Her thoughts became blocked at this point, and her shoulder blocked her view of her writing but Damon knew it was a letter.

She was writing a letter then throwing it out. She didn't want Elena to see it. This was just perfect, Damon had thought.

Damon returned to the present, as he looked at her jeans as the letter was poking out her pocket. He would not be able to pass up an opportunity like this. This would be even more fun since he and the witch weren't on great terms. Since he didn't care about her feelings, he wouldn't mind a little, oh lets call it _blackmail?_ But first, he had to find out just exactly _what _this delicious secret was.

Damon didn't care that she would hate him. Her hate meant nothing. Her approval meant nothing. He didn't care about what she thought of him. What he did care about was that he would get that letter and find out what her secret was. She had called him sick, insane, mean and selfish, devilish and messed up, well, he'll show her just exactly how devilish and _messed up _he could be.

Bonnie, was_ Bonnie_; it would be easy to find out everything. He almost wished it would be more of a challenge. Damon's eyes flashed back to the letter that he could _just _see, poking out of her pocket. He wouldn't go and get it just now, no. He had a plan. A devilish smile grew upon his face. Oh yes Bonnie, this _was _rich.

***** (*) *****

Bonnie woke up in the morning, feeling peaceful and content. She stretched out her arms and legs, lifting her torso up as she just sat there for a moment. Then everything came rushing back and she felt the weight of her guilt almost crushing her. Though, she had to admit that the letter she wrote helped a little. Maybe, just maybe she could last through today, then maybe she could try and talk to Stefan… Or maybe, she should act like it didn't happen.

Maybe if she pretended that it didn't happen… then stupidly, it might go away and actually _not _have happened in a way. It was a stupid idea, Bonnie thought. If your in the desert and imagine you have water, at the end of the day, you're going to die of thirst, because no matter how much you pretend you have water, _you don't_.

This seemed logical, but Bonnie wanted to forget this all happened anyway, maybe if she didn't mention it Stefan wouldn't either and the secret would, in time drift away into the land of things that were forgotten about. It seemed like an okay plan… I guess I'll just go with the flow, thought Bonnie, as she remembered the letter was in her pocket. Bonnie felt around for the letter and was relived when she felt the letter and held it in front of her face.

Now all she had to do was drop it off at a random bin on the way to school. Then, no one would ever see it, especially if she got the time to rip it… or burn it, preferably. Bonnie held the letter in her hand the whole time she spent getting ready for school in her bedroom. She got dressed in just another pair of jeans and an aqua blue t-shirt. Bonnie had quickly brushed her curly red hair, not bothering to straighten it out a little. She put the letter in her pocket and already started looking forward to the moment it was ridded from her sight and mind.

She grabbed her school stuff and cautiously headed out of the house resting her hand inside her pocket, clinging onto the letter.

She walked down the road rather quickly, as she let the breeze hit her face, which helped calm her. She was feeling stupidly paranoid. But, that's because she _was_ stupidly paranoid. Bonnie saw a bin nearing in the distance. It was perfect; it was fine. She just had to be rid of the weight the letter was making her carry.

She looked around herself as she neared the bin. When she saw no one was looking, she picked up her pace.

A large gust of wind blew past her, as she was less than a meter away from the bin. Bonnie turned around sharply, her red curls whipping her face. No one was there. Her heart was racing as she took a breath out. Bonnie, it's just your imagination, calm down, Bonnie coached herself. Bonnie turned around, to face the arrogant vampire, of whom she was fighting with, and didn't have the desire to see at the moment.

Damon was sporting a sly smirk; Bonnie could tell his entrance had pleased him. Bonnie felt herself wanting to roll her eyes, but she felt that it was best for her life's sake if she didn't. "Hello, Bonnie," He greeted, his voice dark. "Damon," She said, proud she didn't stutter. Oh, I just wish he'd move so I can through the letter out, Bonnie thought, taking the letter out of the pocket to rest it in her hand, on her waist.

"What's up?" She asked casually, trying to forget her hatred for him. Damon smiled, "Oh… nothing, just dropping to say, hello." Hello? Something's up, the redhead thought. "What do you want Damon?" She asked him, a frown on her face. She wasn't pleased. Was he here to apologize? Bonnie thought. Damon doesn't _do _apologies, Bonnie contradicted.

"I was here to see if…" He trailed off, changing his stance. Bonnie could have sworn she saw his eyes dropping to the letter in her hand for a moment. Bonnie prayed he didn't know about the letter, he couldn't, there is _no _way. He was probably just curious about the piece of paper, that's all. "I wanted to see if you were ready to apologize to me yet," He finally said, killing the silence and making Bonnie forget her suspicions for a moment.

Bonnie's face grew hot with rage. "I didn't ask you to come over and talk to me about the girl you'll never have." Damon's eyes narrowed. "You didn't... And I told you to _never _speak to me like that again," He spoke, fury coating his tone. Bonnie froze, as she held her breath. Her hard expression faltered into one of being frightened. Bonnie's clutched the letter in her right hand. If she was going down, the letter was going down with her. Damon would _not _see it. He couldn't, for Stefan and Elena's sake.

An emotion other then fury flashed briefly in his eyes, to fast for Bonnie to depict, but slow enough for her to notice that it happened. Damon's hard expression fell as it changed casually to a flat expression. "What have you got there?" Damon asked, moving on from his furious mood. Bonnie was glad that he privileged her with a change of emotion. In any other case she would have been happy for the change, but not this time.

Damon was pointing at the piece of paper that she held in her right hand. The letter. Oh crap, Bonnie thought. Lie, you have to lie. As if Damon heard- which he probably did, he smirked. "And don't even think about lying to me."

Screw him, Bonnie thought. "It's honestly none of your business," Bonnie remarked, hoping he wouldn't push. But it was _Damon._ Pushing was one of his talents. Damon's expressions grew grave. "Bonnie, it's obviously my business if you don't want to tell me," He countered. Bonnie sighed, "Damon, please just leave it, it's not your business, honestly. Just please, for once. I know you hate me and I hate you, but just _please_," She all but begged.

Damon smirked; he had her right where he wanted her. His expression changed to one of fake sympathy, but Bonnie wouldn't know that it was untrue. "Alright, Bonnie. Fine," He said simply, completely shocking Bonnie.

Her mouth hung widely open. Damon Salvatore giving up? Letting something drop? Something was _defiantly _up. But Bonnie went with it. Her strength had all but faded away last night. Even if she wanted to fight, - physically or mentally- she couldn't. "So, what are you doing with it?" Damon finally asked. Bonnie groaned, she knew it was to good to be true. "Damon!" She half scolded. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Relax, witch, I'm not asking what it is, I was _asking _what are you going to do with it?" Bonnie didn't know how to answer. Did she trust him? Damon stared into her eyes, attempting to dazzle her without compulsion, which was harder then it looked. Bonnie just didn't want to see him. But what did Damon care? He just had to get this letter. He didn't care if he had to pretend to like the witch at the moment to do so.

Damon turned on more of his charm as he brushed his hand gently across her arm, making her jump a little. "You can trust me, _Cara_." Bonnie almost melted. _Almost_. She was angry with him; she couldn't melt into his arms. But maybe, this was his way of saying sorry,

Damon tried to hide a smirk that was threatening to show. He had to keep his smile to keep the illusion that he cared. He almost wanted to laugh at how easy this was. Bonnie was _melting_; she thought this was his way of apologizing. As if, thought Damon. The redhead meant _nothing _to him. Why would he need to apologize to her? He kept the illusion nevertheless.

Bonnie tried to hide her fear of falling as she spoke. "I-I was going to throw it out." Damon smiled wider. "Why?" He asked. "I found it on the street, it's litter." She lied. Damon saw right threw her.  
"Oh, well, how about I chuck it out _for _you." Before Bonnie could object Damon had snatched it out of her hands, and Bonnie screamed. She was sure he was going to read it. Damon had actually just simply put it in the bin.

Bonnie was shocked. Her heart was beating manically. Damon raised a questioning eyebrow. "What?" Bonnie was lost for words. "Oh, I didn't want you to get germs… I found it in the dirt." She said quickly. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, _was all Bonnie could think. "_What?" _Damon asked, looking completely confused as he attempted to hide his amusement. This was just _too _funny, Damon thought.

Bonnie laughed awkwardly. "I mean… I just-I just… carried it from all the way from my house and I wanted to throw it out myself," Bonnie lied. She wanted to kick herself. Amusement filled Damon's expression. "Say no more, it's obvious the reason for throwing out the paper was _neither_ of your excuses, what ever it is, I wont ask. How about I walk you to school?" Damon asked. Bonnie was again lost for words.

What in the world was going on here? Bonnie asked herself. "I guess…" She trailed off. Damon smirked. "Lets go then." And with that they both walked away from the bin. Bonnie wished she could have ripped it up. She was so stupid, she should have… she could have… Oh never mind. It's done now; at least it's gone.

Plus, there was something seriously up with Damon. Bonnie was completely suspicious of him. Walking her to school? Smiling? This was completely unlike Damon. Bonnie just shrugged and decided to go with it. Damon didn't have to know how much she still despised him. He would find out soon anyway. Bonnie just hoped that this was the end of that letter.

***** (*) *****

Damon left Bonnie at the school; he could tell she was confused with all the niceness. But it was working nevertheless. Whether she still hated him or not, she couldn't resist his charm; no one could. Bonnie had fell for everything he pulled out; she was so predictable and naïve. It had all gone perfectly. Now all he had to do was go back to the bin and grab the letter. After this, all secrets would be revealed to Damon. He would hold the power. Hold the power over Bonne for one thing.

Damon started to causally walk away from the school gates, watching Bonnie walk up to Elena and Meredith as he did so. Bonnie's face was full of guilt, but she was trying to hide it. Damon was begging to fret about his plan, until her face, in an instant covered up all traces of guilt and was straight and almost joyful. Damon had to clap at that. Bonnie wouldn't tell. This was just too big.

Damon kept walking until he was out of sight. When he was around the corner, he began to sprint toward the bin he had thrown the letter in. Damon pushed his legs to run faster; the secret was almost his.

Once he had arrived at the bin, he dripped his hand in and picked out the folded piece of paper. Damon smirked; this was just _too_ easy. He unfolded the neat square Bonnie had folded and wrote her secret in letterform in, and he began to feel almost giddy. He held the paper in front of him as he began to read. His eyes widened, as did his smirk. Oh yes… Damon thought. Yes, yes, _yes._

This was _absolutely_ _rich._ Bonnie _McCullough, _what have you been up to? Damon asked himself rhetorically, as his smirk grew. Damon had hit the jackpot. Damon folded the letter back up and put it in his pocket. Oh yes, _blackmail _would work perfectly. His plan continued to formulate as he walked along the street, radiating with deviousness.

Bonnie should have been more careful with treating her _garbage_ sometimes it comes back to you.

***** (*) *****

Bonnie got home and collapsed on her bed, she had lasted the day. Bonnie was glad to be rid of Elena and Meredith, even though they were her friends. Luckily, they hadn't even guessed that something might have wrong in the slightest. That means she must have hid it well. Bonnie was proud of herself. Maybe, because she had lasted this day, that means she could last the days to come. Maybe, as the days passed, this would all get easier and easier to hide. Bonnie wished, but she didn't count on it. She'd just have to take the days as they came.

Bonnie closed her eyes, trying to dismiss her cares. The letter she had written was in the back of her mind and she felt as though she didn't have care in the world; for that moment in time, she felt free of guilt and troubles. The soft quilt of her bed was soothing to her. The stillness and calmness helped her drift into a soft sleep, with no worries or no cares; she felt simply at complete ease.

***** (*) *****

When bonnie woke, the glow of the moon was filling the room. It was night and the darkness consumed her room. Bonnie looked around her room and took in her setting. She rubbed her eyes with one had as she turned on her lamp with the other. "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie," A voice trailed, scaring the hell of Bonnie. The redhead looked up and got the fright of her life as she saw Damon casually lounging across the window seal.

Bonnie jumped in fright from her position on the bed. The redhead was about to get up, and try to _push_ Damon off her window seal to get him out of here; she knew she shouldn't have trusted him. The look on his face said it all. Pure rage filled her expression. He had done something, why else would he be here?"Hello cheater," He greeted with a dark and ironic tone. Bonnie froze at this point. No, he didn't know did he? He wouldn't have gone back for the letter, would he? No… But yes, it was such a Damon thing to do.

"You didn't?" She asked, half accusingly, hoping he wouldn't know what she was talking about because he didn't go back for the letter, and he was here to apologize finally for yelling the other night. All right, the latter seemed impossible, but the first could happen.

Damon smirked; she knew he knew. "Oh, but I did," Damon said slowly, looking her right in the eye. Bonnie looked him in the eyes. "No, you wouldn't." Bonnie waited in silence for him to reply with a '_Got you! I have no idea what you're talking about; would you be so kind to explain?_' But it didn't happen. And since when did Damon say '_Got you?_'

After a moment of two, Damon got up slyly from the window seal and walked towards her. He looked down her short form. "I know you're secret, McCullough."

**Continue or not? Review and tell me- review for a sneak peek :D**


	2. The Deal

**Thanks for all your reviews! I was actually kind of scared and worried that no one would end up reading this story and I would seem weird and alone…. But you did! And I'm so happy and glad that you guys like the chapter and the story. So here's chapter two! I'll put a little recap at the start :D**

_"No, you wouldn't." Bonnie waited in silence for him to reply with a '__Got you! I have no idea what you're talking about; would you be so kind to explain?__' But it didn't happen. And since when did Damon say '__Got you?__'_

_After a moment of two, Damon got up slyly from the window seal and walked towards her. He looked down her short form. "I know you're secret, McCullough."_

Bonnie stared at him blankly for a moment or two. She felt as though her world had frozen and there was nothing she could do except stop and stare. He knew! How? What? When? Bonnie was having trouble coming up with a sophisticated reply to his statement. He knew her secret, so what? All right, yes it was a big deal, no matter how much she didn't want it to be, Bonnie thought timidly.

Should she act like she didn't know what he was talking about? Or should she go along with what he was saying ask him to nicely not tell? Bonnie knew the latter was a long shot, but probably the right thing to do. Though, if she went for the first option, she would be lying, _but _he might not know that. He may be speaking of a different secret for all Bonnie knew.

In the end, Bonnie just went with the flow and let her mouth do the talking.

"What secret? What are you talking about Damon?" Bonnie finally said, trying to play it right. Bonnie knew that the approach she was taking was, well… stupid and immature. Acting like she had no clue as to what was going on was really not going to help her at this point in time. What's the harm in a living in a fantasy for just a few more moments? The redhead thought. Though, pretending to be in a fantasy wasn't really what she was doing. What she was doing was stalling; and she was okay with that.

Damon looked down on her; his head was shaking as his eyes narrowed. A very, tight and fake smile stretched upon his face and he spoke. "_You_ _know _what I'm talking about, witch. Don't play dumb with me. You'll just end up like everyone else who toys with me," He said, his voice hard and on the edge of becoming a whisper. Bonnie was scared, but she decided to keep up her stupid little act; there was no way she was giving into Damon Salvatore.

"Damon, what secret?" Bonnie asked, with a fake annoyed tone. Damon took a breath as he stepped away from her. "Listen here, witch, since you apparently don't know what I'm talking about, I'll comply with your wishes and _show _you," He spoke, a smirk growing on his face. Bonnie froze at his words. _Show me? _Does he have the letter?

"I-I," Bonnie was lost for words. Damon looked down at his pocket and swiftly pulled out a neatly folded square piece of paper. Bonnie couldn't move. She felt the heat rise toward her cheeks and neck, and she knew at this point she was just… screwed.

Damon tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm, let's see," He said, while opening up the letter and skimming through the words of Bonnie's nightmare. Damon's expression grew smug as he began to read a sentence of the letter. "_Stefan showed up… hunting or something. He comforted me. He _cared, _Elena. One thing led to another… and I'm sorry Elena but, well, I kissed him, he kissed back and before I knew it, we had done it… We had gone too far._" Damon looked up from the paper at that point and raised his eyebrows at her.

Bonnie still had no idea what to do. She just felt frozen in time. Her lips and mouth felt dry, her thoughts were in a frazzled mess, and at that moment Bonnie had no idea how to respond to the situation.

"Well, it seems to me, that you _do_ know what I'm talking about. Now, how about we talk about this Bonnie; it's not good to be anti-social, you haven't said anything in _minutes_, now that's not like you at all," He concluded smugly. Bonnie felt like she wanted to speak, but she couldn't. So, instead, she took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, something she's been avoiding this whole time now.

She finally gathered the self-confidence, courage, and the 'okay' that words would come out when she spoke next. When the right moment came around for her to speak, Bonnie was more then disappointed in herself. "Uhhh," Bonnie had muttered nervously, snatching her gaze away from Damon, his narrowed eyes holding a hint of amusement in them. Bonnie never wanted to slap herself more in her life.

Damon was about to say something, when Bonnie, not wanting to give him to pleasure of degrading her to a lower level, cut him off sharply. "It wasn't intended… I didn't mean… I-I, I feel so bad… It was a mistake, I swear," Was what came out of Bonnie's mouth. Damon smiled sadly at her for a brief second and then his neutral face was back. Damon came close to her, and grabbed her hand softly.

He pulled her gently over to the bed, where he made her sit with him beside her, his hand still delicately holding hers. "I know, oh I know. It was all a mistake and you want to take it back with your life. Trust me, darling, if I could help you, I'd gladly make that trade," He spoke softly, a humorless grin growing on his face, as he looked into her eyes. No hint of shame was evident in his features as he did. Bonnie was once again lost for words.

Was he trying to _help her? _That didn't seem like him. Did he care about her? Did he not want to see her with the weight of the crushing guilt on her shoulders, had he noticed her pain? Bonnie was completely unsure about everything that came into her brain at that point and just about everything Damon said, so she had just been not saying anything. She wondered if she looked stupid. _Should_ she say something? What should she say? Should she say something to distract from the subject? _Or _should she confess all her feelings in a jumbled mess of tears and mispronounced words, hoping Damon will say something helpful and comforting?

However, before she could say anything to even _look _remotely smart and focused, Damon started speaking again. "But, I'm afraid that can't be done, unfortunately. And this opportunity is just too good to let slide," He continued, his face completely neutral. Bonnie started to concentrate on his words in that moment. _Let slide? _Bonnie had no clue as to what he was talking about, and she was in the middle of retracing his words to see if she had missed something, stupidly, when once again, he started talking.

"You're quiet tonight, aren't you? Usually you're this big ball of exploding words. Nevertheless, I'll continue with my proposition."

Bonnie was still incredibly confused. "What?" Bonnie asked, dumbstruck, she had never been the strongest to handle pressure or decision.

Damon let go of her sweaty hand and brought his hands to his own lap. "Well, I'm not sure if in the state you seem to be in at the moment you can understand my words, by I will continue anyway. I won't tell dear, Princess Elena or any of your other imprudent friends, your little secret, _if _you might do me a few favors…. One being, helping me make sweet Elena become practically swooning in love with me," He finished, bending his neck to look up at Bonnie's bowed head.

That's when everything started to click for Bonnie, thoughts and feelings swirling around like a whirlpool in her brain, all forming one emotion; anger.

Why had she _even _thought Damon would want to help her? They were fighting, still. Bonnie hadn't forgiven him and she didn't trust him, and Damon didn't feel a thing towards her, and hadn't ever since she had spoken those terrible words of true conflict. Bonnie felt stupid for even thinking that Damon would have spared a thought in trying to help her. Of course he'd swing all this into his own favor. That's what he was; a dirty _swinger_.

Bonnie couldn't believe that she had been so caught up in her embarrassment and nervousness that she had completely forgot the present conflicts they were having. Now he was _blackmailing_ her. This had been his plan _all along, _well, ever since he found out this morning, or yesterday night.

Bonnie still couldn't get over that word; _blackmail. _It just sounded so cruel and unrealistic- not real.

Bonne found this ironic. A vampire was sitting right in front of her, and she found the word and action of _blackmail _to be unreal. Bonnie let herself be planted back into her current situation as she started to wonder if she should say something _insulting_, or make him _leave_; she didn't want a fight, she knew that. In fact, Bonnie didn't even want to have to yell at Damon. She couldn't handle all this, she was going to burst sometime, and she didn't want Damon to see that. She didn't need pressure from him. She just wanted to avoid the issue and _proposition _he was forcing.

Her thoughts of dismissing the problem at hand were interrupted by Damon's cynical, smug words.

"What, still not talking to me? Have I done something to upset the home-wrecker?" Something snapped inside Bonnie at that moment.

Bonnie snapped up from her seat on the bed beside Damon and looked down on him; her hands by habit moving on her hips. "Actually, yes, you _have_ upset me. What you're doing is called _blackmail," _She said matter-of-factly. Damon smirked as he stood up slowly from the bed and stood in front of her; you could tell her was just loving this. "Thank _god," _He rejoiced sarcastically. "I thought the fiery Miss McCullough had disappeared for a moment there; good to know a coherent sentence has been formed," He exulted darkly.

"Well, what would _you _say if you were being _blackmailed? _Huh, Damon? What would Elena say to you blackmailing her best friend? I don't think that'd get you very high on her _scoreboard._ In fact, that'd probably put _Stefan _in front of you. So, if you don't leave _now _that's exactly what I'm going to do," Bonnie half threatened, her voice clipped and full of anger. Though, Bonnie couldn't deny that underneath the anger, she was scared; scared of everything

Damon stepped closer so his chest was basically touching hers. "Oh no, little witch, you do _not_ get to call the shots here. You're the one with the secret here, or have you forgotten already? I could easily just go to Elena and confess _every, little bit, _of your little secret, with the hard proof of a delicious, almost too good to be true, _letter _that explains _everything _in your very own words," He said, his tone deadly and threatening, further enforcing he did _not _like to be messed with.

"I-I," Was once _again, _all Bonnie could say. Damon resisted rolling his eyes at her feeble attempt to stand up to him. "Can't speak again? You don't have to, my dear. All it is you have to do is agree and your secret will be somewhat safe with me."

_Somewhat? _"Somewhat?" Bonnie decided to voice out loud. "Yes, meaning, if you… let's say don't keep your end of the deal, _I _won't keep mine. So one slip up and your secret is out of somewhat and straight into the ears of Elena and her weeping tears," Damon explained. Bonnie grimaced, instantly regretting asking the question. Damon turned his head to look at the dark, past midnight sky. They had been talking for a while. Damon sighed; he obviously wanted his answer soon.

Bonnie was busy contemplating their conversation, in hope of reaching an agreement of some sort, when an intriguing thought hit her, and she was almost afraid to ask it.

"Wait, I don't understand something," Bonnie suddenly said, filling a silence that probably would have gone on for a while. Damon raised his eyebrows at her. "Do you, now?" Damon looked at the sky once again, before returning his gaze back at her. "I suppose I have time if it helps make up your mind. What is it?"

"Well… I was wondering, why are you doing all of this? W-wouldn't it just be easier to just _go _to Elena now and tell her? It'll be quicker if you go now, Elena will be upset at Stefan and me, and go to you, and _you'll _have your _happy ending. _Why waste this time blackmailing me, when you can just go and get the same thing done, but quicker?" Bonnie asked, she felt stupid after she did. What if he decided to do just that?

Damon gave an appreciative nod at her question before he spoke. "Are you suggesting something?" Damon asked, his eyes focusing on her as Bonnie's eyes widened at his words. "N-no, not at all," She alleged in a rush. "I-I, just, I just-"Bonnie was gratefully cut off by Damon, who had no need or want to hear her mindless reasoning. "You just wanted know _why_. I know, I understand. No need to get tangled. I just think it would be better in a few different ways, wouldn't you agree?" Damon asked Bonnie. Bonnie just glared at him with spite. She was not going to answer his question.

Damon shrugged as he took a space back, making Bonnie breathe in what felt like fresh air. Damon sighed before answering her question fully this time. "Well, think that _this way _Elena will appreciate me more. She won't go to me because her dear Stefan betrayed her; she'll come to me, because with your help she'll realize that she loves me more. It'll also anger Stefan more this way. _Plus_, there some other things we can take care of possibly as well and I find it more fun this way." Damon explained using exactly the right words to explain everything that Bonnie needed to know.

Bonnie just stared up at him with pure helplessness. She didn't say anything and it seemed that Damon was growing impatient with her and her ever-flowing silences. 

"You've gotten your answers, now I want _mine_," Damon said after a few moments. Bonnie took a long breath, sat down on the bed and looked up at Damon. She had no idea what to do. She actually started to feel tears well in her eyes. Bonnie tried to force them back, but that's an impossible task for Bonnie McCullough.

Damon looked away from her for a moment and then back. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her. Bonnie wasn't sure what he was planning on saying and she held her breath as his eyes met hers.

A lump in her throat became noticeable at that moment, making Bonnie let out a raspy breath. An expression wavered in Damon's eyes, but quickly disappeared. "So what will it be, _Cara_?" He asked, his voice soft, making it seem like he could be trusted; but Bonnie knew he couldn't.

Bonnie felt stupid as she grew weary of her surroundings and lost in his dark, dark, midnight eyes. Damon's face was brought closer to hers in that instant. Bonnie knew she was going to faint at that moment. She scrunched her hands into balls and Damon seemed to notice what was about to happen. He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her a little. "Bonnie?"

It took Bonnie a moment to realize he was talking to her and that she hadn't said anything in five minutes. Damon turned his head away from her to look out the window; she could tell he was trying to let her regain her normal well-being and dignity.

After a moment Bonnie was focusing better once again, and Damon turned back to her, his eyes still as dark as they were when he was looking at her before. Dark eyelashes surrounded the dark eyes, and a strong jaw line accompanied his pale skin and dark features. Bonnie's eyes then reached his lips. Bonnie started to feel dizzy again. "Uhhh, crap," She muttered.

Damon chuckled. Bonnie shook out of her dizzy status as well as she could; Fiery Bonnie wasn't going down without a fight. "Anyways, what if I refuse your little _deal?"_ Bonnie asked with narrowed eyes, trying to move past her dizzy fit. Bonnie didn't want to say the word _blackmail _out loud.

Damon moved to sit next to her before he spoke. "Well, then I shall just have to go to Elena dearest and tell her of your little Rendezvous with St. Stefan. Then Elena will come to me, and we'll go, leaving you with people who hate you more then you hate yourself," He told her, with a bitter-sweet tone, coating his fake sympathy.

Bonnie's jaw almost wanted to drop at the accuracy of his words. "Damon… I," was all she could say because Damon cut her off. Damon had put his finger to her lips as he stared at her with a determined expression. "There's no reason for you to be hesitating. Do you want Elena to be upset with you? Do you want people to _hate _you?" He paused briefly, looking at her with a questioning glare. Bonnie shifted uncomfortably; she didn't want that to happen. "I didn't think so, _Cara._ Just take this deal. Its better then loosing the friendship of Elena, isn't it?" He asked her, truth surrounding his words.

What other choice did Bonnie have? There was nothing left to say. Damon's fingers moved from her lips, and she couldn't help but feel a certain longing for his touch again. Bonnie took a breath, there was nothing left to say or think about. A choice had been made.

"Alright, Damon. I'll… I'll do it," Bonnie finally said. Damon couldn't help but smirk.

"Deal?" Damon said, his head cocking to the side in slight anticipation.

Bonnie winced at the word _deal. _Nevertheless, the redhead took a breath and faced him fully on the bed. "Deal," She said, as she held out her pinky. Damon almost smiled at her harmless promise tactics. His baby bird was really his _baby _bird sometimes. Even though he was still quite angry at her for the other night, he was trying to push that aside so they could hopefully work through everything Damon wanted so that he could get it.

Damon felt a sense of determination and deviousness rush through him when they finished shaking pinkies. While Bonnie felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, a premonition; something told her this wasn't going to end well. Though, she didn't need a physic premonition to tell her that.

**Hope you guys liked it. Review if you want more, I'm not sure I'm convinced :) Merry Christmas to you all, have a wonderful Holiday and a Brilliant Christmas.**


	3. Never been friends

**Hey Guys, I'm glad you all like this story :) Why don't you check out my other Bamon stories? **

**Disclaimer: The characters of the Vampire Diaries belong to L.J Smith and The CW**

**Oh! By the way, Elena is somehow allowed to go to school… She won't be recognized, all her friends have graduated and everyone has forgotten about her.**

_"Deal," She said, as she held out her pinky. Damon almost smiled at her harmless promise tactics. His baby bird was really his baby bird sometimes. Even though he was still quite angry at her for the other night, he was trying to push that aside so they could hopefully work through everything Damon wanted so that he could get it._

_Damon felt a sense of determination and deviousness rush through him when they finished shaking pinkies. While Bonnie felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, a premonition; something told her this wasn't going to end well. Though, she didn't need a physic premonition to tell her that._

After they had made their deal, Damon left, telling her he'd pick her up for school the next morning. Bonnie had just nodded robotically and let him exit through her window. It was now morning and Bonnie was waiting for Damon, her stomach churning nervously. Bonnie had never had someone take her to school besides Elena or Meredith. What would Damon try with her? Bonnie knew whatever he wanted; it would probably involve her double–loved best friend.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the long awaited horn of the car. Bonnie looked down at her watch and noticed that he was particular early. Bonnie had gotten up at six, unable to sleep, expecting Damon to pick her up at around quarter past eight, because school started at nine. How did he know she was up? Then again, how did Damon know anything?

Bonnie walked casually out of the house, her parents had both left for work, and her sister to check up on something at the hospital. Bonnie cautiously opened the door of Damon's Ferrari, not wanting to ruin its sleek beauty. Bonnie had never been a car person, but she could tell this one was crazily expensive and majorly wanted by people around the world; Damon Salvatore had to have the best of course.

"You're up early," Damon commented, keeping is eyes on the road as he rolled the car to a graceful start on the traffic-lacking road. "Couldn't sleep," she mumbled. Damon smirked knowing her lack of sleep was his doing. "You're also up early," Bonnie decided to counter. Damon shrugged, "I've never been one for sleeping in." Wow, something new has been learnt on blackmail day, number one, Bonnie thought bitterly. It was a comfortable sort of silence that was being emitted as they drove to the school. There was nothing to say and that was all right with both of them.

Bonnie somehow knew that even with this little blemish- blackmail scheme- on their relationship, they had been through so much together it wasn't possible for an awkward silence to suddenly jump it. It would be weird since they had never been awkward around each other before.

When the car pulled up out side the school, Bonnie half questioned the point of his gesture. She would've been fine getting a ride from Meredith or walking. Bonnie sat there for a couple of seconds before facing Damon. He was staring at the road in front of them with a concentrated expression on his face. Bonnie didn't know if she should interrupt his thoughts, so she picked her bag up from the car floor and opened the door before speaking softly. "Uhh… thanks for the ride."

Damon didn't show any sign of movement, and Bonnie shrugged to herself and got out of the car. When she neared the entrance of the school gates she felt a hand tightened around her waist, and a body pressed up against her side. She was about to turn and protest to who ever thought it was appropriate to touch her that way, when she heard Damon's cool, calm voice as he turned her to face him. "You ready?" He asked her with a small smile. The smile almost made her melt. "Ready?" She questioned. Damon shook his head at her, choosing not to tell her and to let her pick it up.

Bonnie suddenly noticed their closeness as Damon still had his hand around her waist. Damon leaned his head on hers and he stared down at her, appreciative for her shortness. Damon had sensed Elena's presence in the car. It was time to initiate his plan. "You'll see," he spoke, releasing his hold on her. Bonnie didn't move; she couldn't move. Their closeness has affected her. She tried to calm her breathing and the dizziness that had gladly accompanied her dazed state. "Breathe in, breathe out." Damon spoke softly with a smirk, as he turned her around to face the school gate.

Bonnie was still as she tried concentrate on his words rather then his smirk. Breath in. Breathe out. Bonnie then felt herself again, and wandered what exactly he was up to. He then grabbed her hand gently, and pulled her closer to him, so that they were almost touching.

Damon then started speaking. "Just walk Bonnie, pretend this is normal, and relax. It's all part of the plan," Bonnie was about to ask what plan he was speaking of, when he walked, forcing her to walk with him.

Bonnie was afraid that they're position looked stupid and awkward, but with Damon's grace and skillful acting, she knew they looked like they fit perfectly together.

They neared where Elena and Meredith were talking, and Bonnie's eyes widened as she started to squirm a little. "Damon, they'll _see _us, let go," She almost hissed. His hand was like a steel vice around her; restricting larger movements. Damon just chuckled lightly, "that's sort of the plan, red," He told her lightly. "Red?" She asked, wondering if that was his attempt at a humorous nickname. Damon didn't reply to her, he just kept walking.

"Will you relax, you look like you're being tortured," Damon whispered sternly. Bonnie didn't make any remark back at him, though she felt a strong need to. She tried to take deep breaths and tone down her anxiety. "Say hi Bonnie, they are your friends," Damon coached as they were almost there. Bonnie almost gulped, but held it in. "Hey, guys," Bonnie spoke without stuttering as Damon and her came to a halt.

Their reactions were both completely different but had to same effect of dread on Bonnie. Meredith's eyes lingered on Bonnie's face with a intense stare, her dark eyes boring holes of insecurity into Bonnie's cover. Elena stared at their intertwined fingers with wide eyes for three quarters of a second. Then her eyes narrowed as she stared at Damon and her. Damon was staring down at Bonnie with a small smile, as he let go of her hand and brought his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

Elena then flipped her hair back with a tiny movement of her neck and her expression became neutral. No one really knew what to say. "What's going on?" Elena finally asked; she had always been the forward one. Instead of feeling embarrassed Bonnie felt ashamed. Nothing had changed. She had still done that terrible thing with Stefan. Bonnie wondered if Stefan had though about what they did. She hadn't seen him since it had happened; he hasn't been at school.

Bonnie wanted to ask where he was, but she felt like she couldn't even say his name in front of Elena. Elena's eyebrow was raised and Bonnie realized she was waiting for an answer. Bonnie looked at Damon who was looking at her curiously. That meant he wanted her to answer. "Well… Damon and I… Damon and I are trying out… having a…we're, sort of… together," Bonnie managed to get out. Meredith was looking at her with a questioning glance. Meredith knew about the fight Bonnie and Damon had had before hand, she felt a little confused as to why they were now going out.

"Right," Elena replied staring straight ahead. You could tell she was annoyed and not exactly a happy camper.

_Ask her if she's okay, _Damon mentally said to Bonnie. "Are you alright Elena? I wouldn't want to upset you."

Elena stared at Bonnie for a moment, choosing her words before she spoke. "No, no. I'm fine," She said a smile growing onto her lips. Bonnie could tell it was fake, and so could Damon and Meredith "Elena, I'm sorry," Bonnie said, putting a hidden meaning behind what she said. "I'm fine Bonnie… it's just- just, nothing." Damon saw his time to swoop in.

"Well then, she's fine. I'll pick you up after school, and maybe we can head out together?" Bonnie was released from his grip as she turned to nod at him. "Yeah, that sounds good." Damon smiled at her, his eyes glowing with adoration and Bonnie felt her heart flutter. "Well then," He said before turning to nod in the direction of Elena and Meredith. He then turned back to Bonnie and swiftly brushed his lips against hers. Bonnie's mouth hung open, and Damon noticed her shock and frozen form so he gently cupped her face in his hands and closed her jaw with a upper tilting his hands and another kiss. "Don't act so surprised," he whispered in her ear, quiet enough so that no one else beside Bonnie could hear him.

Bonnie nodded and wound her arms around his waist as Damon kissed her one last time on the top of her head. Bonnie's head was spinning and for a spilt second she thought that this wasn't so bad. Then reality kicked in and she realized that he had said some terrible things to her that night they were fighting _and_ he was blackmailing her to get her best friend. He was so arrogant! He thought that he could just _charm _her anger away- well he should know that it's perfectly intact. Anger somewhat flared up inside her, creating a tiny fire that wouldn't have been noticed if you weren't looking for it. So Damon, Meredith and Elena didn't suspect a thing.

Damon pulled away from her, and Bonnie gave him a fake smile and a wave of her hand as he walked out of the gates without looking back. At that point, Bonnie crossed her arms across her chest and had no doubt that Damon was lurking around near, despite his exit. He wouldn't miss the confrontation about their _relationship. _And he especially wouldn't miss the _real _way Elena felt.

Elena's eyes were narrowed in on Bonnie and Meredith just looked sort of… disappointed.

To tell you the truth, Meredith felt betrayed. Her best friend was dating a vampire; a creature of the night that had conflicted so much tragedy on her family. She felt cheated that her best friend would be able to forget about Meredith's feelings and not even talk to her about it. Meredith knew it wasn't her relationship, but Bonnie was her best friend and they stuck together. Meredith had told Bonnie before she started to go out with Alaric. Doesn't she deserve the same?

Elena's feelings were a big mess of mixed, mostly _negative _emotions_. _She didn't know how or why this could be possible and she had no idea what to say to her best friend. Elena was used to having a number of guys wanting her at once, but what she was _really _used to, was having Stefan and Damon fawning over her, even if she did choose Stefan.

"So, you're going out with Damon," Elena managed. Bonnie stared at her for a moment and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so…."

"But… he was… how did this even happen?" Elena said, her voice becoming stronger, she was gaining back her confidence and felt she was able to show some of her true feelings. Bonnie scrunched her hands into balls. She hoped Damon was happy; he was getting exactly what he wanted. Elena wasn't happy, no matter how much she didn't want to show it.

Bonnie was raking her brain for a reasonable explanation and she almost wished Damon and her had talked about their _relationship _so she could be able to answer her question.

"It came out of nowhere really. He just came over one morning and we got to talking about everything and he sort of said he liked me and I sort of said it back and here we are," she purged hesitantly. "That quick, huh?" Meredith said, her tone coated with a bitter edge. Bonnie took a breath out as she was kind of glad her friend was speaking to her, though she knew she'd have to convince this lie to her- which made her feel extremely bad. But Bonnie knew she had to swallow her guilt. She wasn't in control of this situation.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied. Elena was just eyeing her. She could tell Elena and Meredith both had more to say about her sudden relationship- epically Elena, but Bonnie didn't give them the chance. The bell went at that instant and Bonnie gave a shy wave and walked to her English class, which she shared with no one. In the past she had been unhappy about this, but she was glad about it now.

The class had passed swiftly, without any fuss, and she hadn't been thinking about her guilt towards Elena, instead she couldn't stop thinking about Damon and the deal, which she was almost glad for. Bonnie had thought about the fact that when she was around Damon it was hard to stay mad at him. She felt his charm weighing heavier then a kilogram weight pressing against her back. It stopped her from thinking about anything else, which was probably exactly his intention.

Bonnie knew she had to be more cautious around him. She had to keep her thoughts intact and her sense of right and wrong right next to her, or she'd end up doing _another _thing she'd regret. Bonnie knew exactly how she felt towards Damon. She felt anger and confusion and helplessness and… attraction. All of which she can't help but feel and unfortunately the attraction comes without choosing. It weighs out every other emotion. It clogs her thoughts, feelings and actions and she needs to control it.

Right now all her emotions were intact and she could think and breathe clearly. But Bonnie had no doubt that when she was with him this afternoon she'd loose all traces of her hatred; all negative thoughts swaying in the back of her mind, waiting for a way of exit. Everything was so messed up.

Her next class was Art and she was with Meredith. Bonnie knew that it wasn't going to be pleasant and instantly wished for better acting and lying skills. Again, it would've been helpful for Damon and her to come up with a story. But who was she kidding herself? What would a rehearsed plan do to help Bonnie's terrible acting skills?

Bonnie walked in to take her seat in the middle row next to the window. Bonnie tried to look like she was going through her notes so Meredith would possibly say less when she entered the room. After a few dreading moments, the chair scrapped from next to her and she knew Meredith was sitting next to her, unpacking her things. Neither of them said anything throughout the whole lesson. Bonnie really didn't want to start anything and she knew Meredith wouldn't. But Bonnie also knew that Meredith had suspicions and she needed to crush them.

"Hey," Bonnie finally said quietly. "Hey." Bonnie didn't really know where to go from there. "I know… this must seem… _weird. _And I know you're angry. I'm sorry, but I can't help my feelings,_"_ Bonnie said, hoping she sounded real. But either way, Meredith should expect her to sound nervous about talking to her- so her bad acting skills hopefully were covered.

Meredith just shrugged, "You can do what you want Bonnie, I'm not exactly mad… just, just confused. You told me you and him had a fight, you said you weren't talking to him and now… _relationship. _I'm not angry Bonnie._" _

"You're not?" She said, her tone hopeful. "No Bonnie, I'm not, I can't hate you for something like this." Bonnie smiled at her friend, hoping it looked real, because it didn't feel real at all. Her stomach was in knots and she was feeling guilt thunder down on her very soul. "I know it's a shock. But he came over and he apologized and I apologized as well and we got talking and yeah, it happened. It was sort of a shock for me too," Bonnie told her friend. "Damon apologizing first? That doesn't sound like him," Meredith replied skeptically.

Bonnie tried not to look caught out. "Well, when he came I was sort of a mess and _really _upset and I sort of got it out of him." Meredith didn't look fully convinced but Bonnie knew that was all she would be able to do. "Alright, Bonnie. Anyway, I'm not the one you should be talking to. I don't know about you, but I thought Elena was going to explode," Meredith told her. Bonnie just shrugged, "I'll talk to her eventually." Bonnie felt guiltier then she had already been feeling. She had sex with Stefan and now she's taking Damon away from her…. What kind of friend was she? Not a good one, that's what.

The lesson continued without any other words from Meredith or Bonnie. As the day past on Bonnie found all she could thin about was her guilt. She has hurt so many people and she was bound into so many messes she didn't know which to try and solve first. All she knew was that she _couldn't _tell Elena about her and Stefan and that meant she couldn't stop Damon from getting everything he wanted with her help.

The day passed on, and Bonnie had actually tried to look around for Stefan, she honestly hadn't seen him. Was he purposely staying away from school to be away from Elena and Bonnie?

The last class she had had been _very _intense for her. They had a substitute in maths, and that meant that you would be doing nothing that lesson. That was usually a good thing for bonnie, but she knew she was going to be left with her darned thoughts all lesson and that was not a good idea. So she spent the whole lesson thinking about Damon and his _damn _deal that made _everything _ten times worse. Her anger was brewing inside of her, and for each and every moment she thought of Damon it grew stronger.

Bonnie had a lump stuck in her throat and a strong urge not to let the tears of fury unleashed. She would save it for later. Usually when Bonnie was angry or upset, it'd fade away with given time and seem insignificant and stupid later to be thought of as problem in the first place, but not this one.

The school day ended and everything had gone smoothly, with Bonnie spending her lunchtime in the library to avoid her friends, giving them the excuses that she was behind in a worksheet that had been given out. Luckily for her, she had no classes with Elena today.

Anger was still inside Bonnie, but the lump was gone and urge to cry was fading, but her fury was very much still intact and she was scared that she'd burst the next time she spoke to someone.

When she walked out of the school gate, she caught a glance of Meredith and Elena walking out of the school building in a deep conversation and she hoped she wouldn't be noticed. As she exited the gate, she wondered if Damon had really meant what he said about picking her up.

Elena and Meredith were nearing closer to her, so she decided to just start walking home since she couldn't see Damon's car. She began to walk and foot steps were heard from behind her and she began to walk faster not wanting to have to deal with any of her friends at that moment and have to explain why Damon wasn't picking her up like he said he would. She had gotten to around the corner, and the footsteps had faded away from her hearing.

"Bonnie," A familiar voice from behind her called out. Bonnie winced as she turned around slowly to face him. The anger was growing once again and Bonnie felt that if he didn't watch what he said she would burst.

"What?" She asked him, her tone clipped. "I've got my car, did you forget that I was going to pick you up?" He asked slowly, a hint of confusion surrounding his voice. Bonnie shook her head, "sorry, I didn't see your car." Damon just nodded slowly, and walked closer to her and grabbed her hand again. They walked silently down, Bonnie's head facing the pavement trying to hold back saying anything. So Bonnie didn't notice when they stopped next to a dwelling Elena, standing alone.

"Hey, Elena. What're you waiting for?" Bonnie got out politely. "Do any of you have the time?" Elena asked out of nowhere. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at her friend and looked down at her watch. Damon beat her to it, though. "Three twenty-eight." School had ended nearly half an hour ago, why was she still here? "What's going on?" Bonnie asked worriedly. "Stefan isn't hear to pick me up as usual… he's not even here to walk me home with him."

"Maybe he was busy," Bonnie suggested, as she snuck a look at Damon who was in thought. "Yeah, maybe, except for the fact that I haven't seen him in a week, almost…. No call, no nothing." Damon then wrapped his arm around Bonnie waist. "I haven't been home in a while, I wouldn't no… maybe he had to get some air, or a variety in a new hunting ground," Damon said, giving Bonnie a quick side-glance.

"With no call? After everything we've been through and with Shinichi still out for us?" Damon was once again in thought.

This was quite unlike his brother, but after doing what he did with the girl he had his arm around, who knows how he'd act. What he had done in it's own act was already unlike St. Stefan, so who knew what he was capable of. But it was more then likely that he was pondering his guilt and brooding somewhere in a corner; he'd be back.

When no one answered, Elena continued to talk. "You don't think something's happened to him, do you?" Bonnie shook her head. "No, no, Elena. I'm sure he's _fine." _Damon then saw it as his turn to cheer up his future queen. "I'm sure he's fine… he's been through a lot, my brother can be a little dramatic but he probably has to clear his head a little."

Elena smiled at him, "Well, I guess I'll just go back to the boarding house…."

"How about you go out for dinner with Bonnie and me tonight?" Damon asked, and Bonnie's jaw almost dropped as that anger heated up inside her. How dare he do this to Elena while she's missing Stefan? It was Damon though; of course he didn't care.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds alright," She replied almost hesitantly. Bonnie faked yet another smile and turned away to look for Damon's car. When she tried to move, she realized Damon's grip was too strong and she looked up to Damon and saw he was caught in a gaze with Elena. Bonnie didn't know what they were doing so she just stood there, waiting for his grip to loosen, that fire just brewing inside her.

A few minutes later, Damon's eyes averted and his grip loosened. That was it for Bonnie as she stormed off the car, not even glancing back at either of them. She knew he was doing all of this to get Elena but at the moment he was with _her_ and holding long, _passionate _gazes with someone else didn't do much for their fake relationship.

Bonnie threw her arm out to open the passenger seat door to find it was locked. She sighed in frustration before she balled her fists and turned around slowly. Damon and Elena were walking toward her and she felt the embarrassment finally hit her. He made her look like a fool and she was not happy. Damon shot her a glare before smiling and taking her hand in his. He brought his lips to her ear and Bonnie shivered. "What are _doing_? Just stay quiet, act nice."

For once, Damon's presence didn't erase the anger she felt and she shot him a bittersweet smile squeezing his hand. He then moved past her to open the passenger door. Bonnie was about to slide into the seat when his arm moved around her waist restricting her from moving. She melted right then and then, and her knees began to give way. Their proximity was smoldering and she could feel his breath on the side of her face as his strong arms held her to him.

"We're giving Elena a ride home, shouldn't the guest sit in the front seat, _Cara?" _He asked softly, but loud enough for Elena to hear. Her gaze had never left the two of them; it was unnerving to watch her friend this way. She'd already doe so much to hurt her and now she was hurting her even more. Bonnie simply nodded as an answer and accompanied it with a brief 'yes' and a wholehearted sigh. Elena smiled at her and slid into the front seat. Bonnie was let go and Damon shot her another glare as he walked over to his side.

Bonnie then slid into he back seat, and stared out the window as the car took off.

When they arrived at Bonnies house, she got of the car, slamming the door and dragging her bag along with her. Damon was in front of her before she started walking and Bonnie's breath got stuck up here throat as she stared up into his eyes. He pulled her to him. "She's going to think this isn't real," he said softly starring at her. "What am _I _supposed to do? I'm not happy about this. You're _blackmailing _me. How do you _expect me to feel?" _She asked, she almost felt tears wanting to come out and she wanted to smack herself for it. That was her; tearing up at any problem that was at hand.

Damon's hand came up to caress her check softly as his head became closer. The friction that she felt at that moment was incredible. It was like something was brewing inside of her and at any moment she would explode into fireworks. Her body grew hot as his torso was pressed against her and his head was leaning against hers. His breath was slow and coming onto her face, which would usually disgust her, but Damon's breathe was sweet and cool.

She let out a small tremor in her spine as a shaky breath was emitted from her tingling, anticipating lips. All traces of her anger, difficulty and frustration had disappeared from heart and mind, because he was consuming her with just his very touch and present. "That's not my problem," He whispered, before breaking their embrace and walking back to the car. Bonnie just took in one long breath and didn't even turn around to look at Damon and Elena driving off.

Bonnie's shoulders shrunk and she wondered how she could be so moldable when it came to him. It was confusing and Bonnie wanted to end, but then again, she didn't. Damon was giving her finally needed attention in a way. Elena had always got the boys and none of the ones she ever liked, ever gave her the time of day.

Maybe in another dimension where she _didn't _commit adultery with her best friend's _fiancé _and Damon's brother, or where Damon wasn't a vampire and he wasn't so… perfect. But even that wasn't the right word. He was messed up from centuries of hatred and anguish. He was far from perfect, but somehow what she needed because he could be make her feel all right.

But they weren't in another dimension, but Damon still made her feel so very weak. He was trouble for her, so why was it when he was around she wascompletely at ease, he took away her worries. Anyway, the real problem now was that he was expecting her to lie to everyone she loved so easily and she couldn't even be in her year seven play, let alone lie to everyone she knew. She wanted to be difficult, though. She wanted this to not be easy for him. Why should it? He couldn't and shouldn't be able to do this to her.

Bonnie walked inside her house and up to her room without looking to see if anyone was home. She leant against the door and then realized that she was mentally and physically tired. How was she supposed to go on this date with Damon? To top it off, how was she supposed to go on this date with Damon, with Elena there as well?

It was madness what he was doing to her. She wasn't built to hold so much pressure and guilt. It was madness what he was doing to Elena. He loves her, yet he wants to make her feel negative emotions? He wants her to see what she could get and that's playing around with not only Elena's heart, but Bonnie's as well. Elena was vulnerable, she hasn't seen Stefan recently and something told Bonnie that she was hiding her emotions. She was more upset then she seemed. It was _completely _mad and unfair.

And the sad thing was that Bonnie could stop it all with a matter of words. But she couldn't. She even backed out of telling Elena in her head. She's played the scene over a hundred times and shuts it out every time. Bonnie couldn't tell.

And if she couldn't tell, how does that make her any better than Damon? She's blaming Damon for being mad and unfair, when Bonnie is just as much apart of this as him. Though, Bonnie was sure he'd have found a way to play with Elena's heart even if Bonnie didn't have a secret, but she did and Damon was using her.

Bonnie's text tone then went off as she picked it out of her bag and read the text from an unknown number.

_Be at the boarding house in an hour, we're going out for dinner, so dress nice._

Bonnie frowned, the number was unknown but who else would send her something like that? Bonnie saved the number and walked into the bathroom, then into the shower. She wasn't sure how she would hold herself together. So many emotions were frazzling her brain and so many problems disabled her from being herself

An hour later Bonnie was pulling up the boarding house, dressed in a pale pink dress, with darker pink small random swirls, that was gathered at the waist and was knee length, with a small black cardigan that was short sleeved and stopped just above her ribs. She had black flats to accompany this, if she wasn't tall, there was no way heels would make much of a difference, plus it wouldn't be a safe idea- and a black clutch.

Bonnie got out of the car and walked into the boarding house. Miss. Flowers gave her a small wave as she was walking down the stairs and Bonnie waved back. She continued till she reached the door and knocked on it. Damon suddenly came out of nowhere standing next to her. "She'll be ready soon, lets wait in the room next door."

Damon open the room next to Stefan and Elena's which had a completely differently layout. The room had a dark, brown double bed pushed up against the wall in the far left corner. Two small, black, two-seater couches were placed the other side of the bed, facing parallel to each other and a smaller dark brown dresser was in front of the bed.

Bonnie moved to sit on one of the couches and Damon sat on the one opposite from her. "You better try harder tonight, I fear she's growing suspicious," He spoke softly. Bonnie sighed in frustration; did he know her _at all? _"I'm not a good actor. Besides, after everything I've done to her, I don't think it's physically possible for to lie to her anymore."

"You did it at school," He rebutted knowingly. "She didn't say _anything _to me. She didn't ask much, it wasn't hard, but she's going to ask more questions and _I _can't answer them without looking like I'm about to throw up or run out of the room. She _knows _me. It's not going to work."

"Well, sorry to tell you this but, you're going to have to do it anyway. You want your secret kept, try as hard as you can without any mistakes and I'll keep it." Bonnie could feel tears start to well once again. His cruel tone got to her more then she liked to admit. She just didn't understand… she knew that he wanted Elena, she knew that he'd do anything, she knew him and herself had argued and they didn't have that same relationship as before, but why was he suddenly so cruel to her? Or was this how he just is, but he's been hiding it from her?

Either way he's treating her different. Bonnie's angry with him, but she wouldn't be cruel to him…. He'd never acted this way toward her before. She even thought once that he valued her life as much as his. "Why…." Was all Bonnie managed to say. She had so many questions and all seemed so ridiculous to ask. Damon raised his eyebrow and then turned his head away from her to stare at the door. Damon didn't want to admit that seeing her upset was not a pleasant feeling for him. "You can't get under my skin that easily," He mumbled.

Bonnie huffed in aggravation and sat there in silence. Damon's face looked pained and Bonnie knew her face probably had the same expression. What they were doing was more then not okay and somehow she knew Damon knew this as well. "What happened to us Damon?" She asked softly out of nowhere. He faced her, starring at her with that same pained expression for a moment before switching to a neutral face. "Us?" He said, as if it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

"No, not us in that way… but, we used to…. you know what, just forget it." Bonnie was smart; she knew when to abandon ship. This was Damon, as if he was going to admit _anything _to her.

"We used to what?" He pressed, making Bonnie also know how stubborn he could be. "Be friends, for one thing." She mumbled. Damon just laughed, "What's so funny?" she said, her voice soft and tired. "Be friends? Since when, Bonnie?" He asked his tone growing bitter. Bonnie stared at him in shock and was wondering if she was missing some private joke she was supposed to get. "What?"

"We weren't friends, Bonnie. I don't have friends, and for the pure fact that they're useless."

"Yes we were, Damon. You-You _saved _me. More then once, too," she countered weakly.

"For the sake of Elena. Do you think I would be in her good books if I let Caroline and those malach get you? Or f I let you die from poisoning? It's called being a hero, and the hero _always_ gets the girl," He told her, holding furiously valid points. Bonnie almost wanted to cover her ears at his words. "No. No. You were, Damon. Stefan said…." She trailed off.

"Stefan said what?" He asked, annoyed now. "He said that you wouldn't let me drown in that bath tub, that you'd have rather taken a punch then let me drown." Damon let out another bitter laugh. "Another act. Do you think I wanted Elena to know I nearly drowned her best friend and Saint Stefan saved her? Of course not. Now I'm not a good person, but I know that Elena wouldn't appreciate me not taking inactive and letting bad things happen to the ones she loves."

"That's not true. I saw it. I know you were my friend; you did care about me. Stop denying it," Bonnie said, trying to hold back threatening tears. "Bonnie dear, I don't want to hurt you. I don't like seeing you cry. But I'm not your friend. I never was your friend. And I'd get over it if something unfortunate were to happen to you. " Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No, uhuh. Sorry, you're lying," She said childishly. "Bonnie." He told her warningly.

"No Damon. Stop lying to me! You saved me! I don't care what you say. You did, _twice. _Stop lying. You're not a liar Damon. Stop don't be now. You can be good, no matter what you say. I don't buy it."

Damon appeared right in front of her, making her stand up. Damon just smiled at her. "I never said one nice thing to you." Bonnie then stared at him. He was right… "Don't say that. You're lying. I know you are…" Bonnie didn't know what else to say, tears weren't falling out, though, she couldn't cry at this moment. "But I'm right. How does it feel to be wrong? You believed _all that_ about us? What a foolish thing to do."

"How could you…" was all she could say. "How could I what, darling? Tell the truth?" Bonnie glared at him. "You're a coward. You were _my _friend and you're lying because you don't want to," She said, failing to stand up to him. Bonnie was looking at the ground, she couldn't face him.

"A coward, huh? Then you wouldn't mind me telling Elena some interesting news I heard just the other day. Elena!" Damon called. Bonnie's eyes widened in fear, "You wouldn't." Damon gave her a small shrug, "That's where you're wrong. Elena are you ready?" He called, once again. After a few moments, Elena walked in, wearing a long silver dress that just missed the floor showing some of the black heels she was wearing. "I'm ready," she beamed, but you could see sadness lingering in her eyes.

"Oh, wait! I forgot my bag." She said, running out of the room. "Don't, Damon. I've learned my lesson," She managed to say. "Are you sorry?" He asked. "Not really, but I think, you think I should be. So yes." Damon smiled at her and then shrugged, "Next time, I'll go through with it. Consider this your first and final warning."

Bonnie looked down at the ground. It was a rough beginning to their deal and some little, stupid voice told her that it wouldn't get better, but it wouldn't get worse either. Bonnie was usually naïve, but she didn't buy it at all.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you thought? I thought Damon was a bit of a… well there are many words which I wont use, I'll leave that up to you! Review please :) **


End file.
